memorybox
by strawberypocky
Summary: A string of [Mimi x Ken] vignettes, little moments in no particular order captured in words.
1. memory 001

**/paper stars**

A boy with exotic lavender eyes seated cross-legged on the carpeted floor of Mimi's bedroom flipped through an electronics magazine, staring at the products with fascination.

"Mi-chan, what do you want for your birthday?" The boy abruptly inquired, glancing up from an article about robots.

The girl, who was scribbling in her diary feverishly, gnawed on the end of her pencil as she pondered. "But…my birthday isn't until two weeks later."

Ken shrugged nonchalantly, smiling. "It doesn't matter. Close enough."

"Hmm, I want…I want a hundred wishes!" Mimi grinned impishly, pleased that she settled on what she sought after on her sixteenth birthday.

The boy remained silent for a while, speculating how on earth he could grant her a hundred wishes. The color drained from his face, he hoped she did not compose a list of extravagant desires that he could not fulfill.

"It's okay if you don't know what to get me, Ken-chan. You know you're my birthday present," She stuck out her tongue playfully and resumed writing in her leather-bound diary.

He blushed. 'I'm her birthday present…?'

-two weeks later-

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mi-mi…! Happy birthday to you!" A small crowd gathered around Mimi as she giggled in delight.

"Make a wish!" Someone hollered.

The cake was positioned in front of her and Mimi beamed at the sixteen candles. She glanced across the table and met Ken's eyes.

'I wish Ken-chan will be happy for a long time…' She opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

Eight candles went out. Four candles went out. Three candles went out…one candle left and it was the farthest candle from her. Ken bent over; his lips only a few centimeters from the candles and subtly blew.

The people near them cheered but their shrieks were unheard to Mimi and Ken, who were gazing at each other as if they were the only ones in the room.

"Come," Ken mouthed and disappeared upstairs. The girl obediently trailed behind and found him in her room, his two hands behind his back.

"What's that you got there?" Mimi asked pryingly, making an effort to catch a glimpse of what he was hiding.

"Your gift." He merely replied and pulled it out. A noticeable hint of cherry appeared on his cheeks.

A jar of multicolored paper stars crammed to the brink, each handmade with love. The container was labeled '100 Wishes' in permanent black marker.

"Ken-chan…you shouldn't have…" the girl trailed off, eyes widened in marvel. "It must have taken you a while to make these…"

"Shhh." The boy's amethyst eyes glinted affectionately. "It was worth it. I long for you to be the happiest girl in the world, Mi-chan."

Mimi threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, Ken! You wouldn't believe what my birthday wish was…"


	2. memory 002

**/library**

A slight breeze played with the ends of her long, brown hair as the girl strolled towards the public library, a tower of books stacked neatly in her arms. The sunlight trickled through the clouds, stimulating her spirits as she entered…

another world.

***

A boy with dark hair and exotic amethyst eyes, bearing a tattered olive shirt and trousers lingered near the window, smiling mysteriously.

"Will you come to Neverland with me, Mimi-chan?"

The girl looked at him, curiosity smoldering like a candle flame in her orbs. "How do we get there, Ken?"

The faint white glow of moonlight shone slyly over Ken's features and he cracked a grin.

"We fly, of course."

***

A boy with indigo locks and sporting a crisp collared shirt stepped into the library, wrinkling his small nose once the musty odor of old books hit him. He peered throughout the rows of bookshelves, struggling to locate a particular girl…

***

"I'll show you the entire world," The prince's striking eyes flickered fervently, as he stood on the flying carpet. "Just trust me."

Princess Mimi hesitated, watching the mysterious boy and the magical carpet uncertainly. "Are you sure it's safe?" She questioned shyly, while averting her gaze to the stars strewn across the ebony-black night sky.

"I'm here to protect you," Prince Ken smiled gently, holding his hand out, awaiting the princess' response.

She took his hand, and they flew off to witness the world.

***

Ken peeked through the shelves, spying a girl who was deeply engrossed in fairytale classics. He allowed a smile to slip onto his face, and sighed in content as he continued to watch her.

"Mimi…" Her name was whispered so delicately, like a secret escaping a person's heart.

***

The sixteen year old boy trekked up the castle's winding stairs, his eyelids threatening to close and legs weary.

"…Almost…there." He huffed as he reached the top of the staircase, grasping his knees in exhaustion.

He tucked an indigo strand of hair behind his ears and wiped the sweat beads from his forehead. He had to awaken her. He must! He found himself confronting an ominous door, and pushed it open.

A beautiful girl with ivory skin; was in a hundred year old slumber, her soft breaths could be heard as she rested on top of a silk sheeted bed.

"Princess…" Ken gazed at the sleeping form with wonder as he slowly, slowly, leaned down to arouse her…

with a kiss on the lips.

***

"…hello."

A voice unexpectedly broke the spell, and Mimi was raced back to reality once more. She looked up from her reading and her face twisted into confusion once she saw the boy, the boy she loved who moved to America half a year ago, who was now smiling down at her.

Their eyes met.

"Ken-kun…?"

"Yes, Mi-chan. I'm back."


	3. memory 003

**/pure morning**

The distinct scent of musk, bed sheets and love awoke Mimi. Her dark eyelashes fluttered daintily against her cheeks as she yawned; body shivering inwardly at the lack of warmth she had.

"Mmm..." She sighed. "Ken-chan…?" She glanced to her left and saw her soul mate's pale, exposed back.

No response.

She smiled tenderly and kissed his cheek while drawing imaginary circles along his spine, shuffling her body closer to his. "Thank you for loving me."

A moan surfaced from the figure next to her.

The girl wrapped a long, smooth naked leg around her boyfriend's waist and heard a quiet gasp. Ken flipped over and faced Mimi with drowsy, but questioning eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" He whispered sleepily.

She giggled and pecked him on the lips, eyes waltzing roguishly. "What do you think I'm doing?"

The boy raised an amused eyebrow as he observed his girlfriend pull the covers over their heads and dragged him into a long, sensual kiss.


	4. memory 004

**/remedy**

-pok-

She was livid. Burning rage built up inside of her as she smacked the tennis ball with her racquet, watching it soar and hit the wall, and then bouncing back towards her vigorously.

-pok-

How could he? How could he go behind her back and kiss her best friend? It just wasn't appropriate for a crucial relationship. Did he not recognize how much pain and grief he had caused her? Mimi gnashed her teeth together and struck the tennis ball roughly this time.

-pok-

"I hate boys! Especially boys like Taichi-kun!"

-pok-

The morning sun hammered upon her head, sweat beads warning to collect on her face. But she was too aggravated to care, too heartbroken to acknowledge her present condition. Her tennis skirt pirouetted and spun easily as she ran about, clobbering the tennis ball with effort.

-pok-

She did not become aware of a certain boy with tapering eyes studying her with great curiosity, watching from outside the tennis court's entrance. He suppressed a chuckle as he observed Mimi's fierce determination and rigid stare on the ball. She was mumbling to herself, while slender legs stretched in several directions as she moved.

-pok-

Finally, she dropped her tennis racquet, knees buckling. Mimi felt herself slump to the ground, her breaths sounding strained and rapid.

"Are you alright?" A concerned voice interrogated.

She looked up to see a boy hovering over her; and suddenly felt her cheeks flush in humiliation. "Y-yes. I think so."

The boy flicked a stray bang from his eccentric violet eyes and smiled kindly. "Do you need help?"

The girl accepted his hand gratefully and steadied herself once she stood on two feet. "Do you go to Nakajii Academy?" She questioned, after eyeing Ken's elite school uniform.

Ken's thin lips curled into a smile as he passed her a bottle of iced water. "Indeed I do."

The girl flicked back her hair and tied it into a high ponytail, followed by taking a gulp of water. "I recognize the uniform, that's why. I'm Tachikawa Mimi, by the way." She extended her free hand and managed a shaky grin.

"I know…" Ken exhaled softly.

**I know everything about you. I know you attend Odaiba High school, and you have recently been cheated on by your appalling big-headed boyfriend, who I happen to play against in soccer matches…I know you enjoy strawberry ice cream, and you hate all sorts of insects, especially spiders. I know you are lonely; you like to play tennis whenever you're troubled because it helps you deal with your feelings. I heard you once tell your schoolmates that you call it 'tennis remedy', and they laughed at you, although it wasn't meant to be a joke. Mimi-chan, I also know that I am very much in love with you…daisuki.**

"…I'm Ken."


	5. memory 005

**/rain**

Her brown eyes were large and bright, incredulously watching the beads of rain drumming the windowpane. A low sigh escaped her lips as she rested her chin on two hands, assembling her thoughts.

"Ken-chan?"

The boy seated comfortably on the sofa peeked up from his novel and stared at the girl's back inquiringly. "Mmm?"

"What do you think about rain?"

He wrinkled his nose, startled by her question. "Water falling in drops from vapor condensed in the atmosphere?" He tried.

The corner of Mimi's mouth twitched, but she suppressed the smile. "No," She demurred lightly. "What do you _think_ about rain?"

Ken's eyebrows knitted in concentration. "I honestly don't know," There was a tone of guilt when he spoke.

The brunette pivoted on her feet, her caramel orbs encountering mauve ones. She paced towards the sofa and sat next to him, tilting her head so it rested on his shoulder. "…Do you want to know what _I _think about rain?"

"Okay," The boy smiled softly as he glanced at the childish girl.

Mimi closed her eyes and embraced Ken's left arm, savoring the security. "I think rain is beautiful…like your spirit, K-chan..."

The boy smiled once he heard her words and stroked her hair as she fell into a featherlike slumber.


End file.
